Goblin
Goblins are a species of magically created beings. They were brought into existence by Fraziel, a human sorcerer, and are led by individual Goblin Commanders. They live in Ogriss. Overview General Goblins are humanoid creatures who are generally on the shorter side of things concerning height in comparison to humans. They come in a variety of colors, from grey, to red, to purple, green, and blue. They have pointed ears, sharper teeth which sometimes grow into outright tusks, and generally appear much more monstrous than humans. Abilities Like their creator before them, Goblins have some sway over magic that seems to be inherent. For example, they can make use of magical Rune stones and some clans have members that can perform types of magic. In particular, magic that involves Souls. Commanders, in particular, can assume a soul form."This glowing blue character is the spirit form of Grommel, your Goblin Commander." (Help Menu) Society Goblin society is founded on souls and gold, both of which are needed to produce units, champions, create buildings, ect. Souls can be acquired through conquest by killing enemy units or taking Soul Fountains. Gold can be acquired by destroying structures on the map. It is unclear if Goblins reproduce like normal creatures, as they were neither divinely made nor the product of evolution. Also, all goblins from all clans appear to be male. This seems to imply that, through the use of souls, Goblins simply come into being and are not born. Races Each race of goblins were created under one of five moons: Froxx, Heelinx, Trist, Phoust, and Farthis. Stonekrusher :For main article go here. :The Stonekrushers, created under the white moon Froxx, dwell within caverns beneath Ogriss as miners. They are primarily a heavy melee faction and, with the Drummer, are able to heal after battle. Grommel is their leader and they are identifiable by their grey skin, and generally stocky build. Hellfire :For main article go here. :The Hellfires, created under the red moon Heelinx, who reside in the forests of Ogriss and harvest wood from the woodland forests. They are a primarily ranged attacks and specialize in scouting. Grax is their leader and they are identifiable by their fiery red skin, short and scrawny build. Stormbringer :For main article go here. :The Stormbringers, created under the blue moon Trist and within the mountains of Ogriss, channeling lightning and dabbling in ancient technologies and astrology. They are another primarily ranged faction, but with the use of magic; both offensive and defensive. Faine is their leader and they are identifiable by their blue skin, slightly taller, and more 'regal' look compared to their foreign brethren. PlagueSpitter :For main article go here. :The Plaguespitters, created under the green moon Phoust, lurk in the marshes of Ogriss, living as farmers. They are mainly a ranged faction who specialize in poisons; specially ones that inflict paralysis, slowness, and weakness. Their leader is Syst and they are identifiable by their green skinned, scrawny and hunch-backed appearance. Nighthorde :For main article go here. :The Nighthorde, created under the purple moon Farthis, scavenge the ancient and accursed battlegrounds around Ogriss. They are a melee-based faction with a specialty in soul draining, by their Witch-Doctor unit. Their leader is Naxus and they are identifiable by their purple skin, deathly and somewhat stocky appearance. References Category:Species